Surprises
by Valinda Blade
Summary: Roxas has been working overtime at several different jobs. Axel doesn't know why and is worried. What happens when Sora and Riku start fighting and Axel and Sora seem to get a lot closer.
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuff: I don't own KH

Warning: Strong language, yaoi, possible lemon in the future

A/N: Ok so this is my first Fan Fiction so it would be really nice to get some reviews to know how I did. It's just a basic intro really, so read review and all that fun stuff. Hope you enjoy, now on with the show.

Ok I know it needs some editing. It's curently out to get that done. I'll have a fully edited copy up tomorrow.

* * *

**Surprises  
**

**Chapter One**

Roxas stood leaning against the counter watching as people walked by. The food court was almost empty and he had finished stocking. All in all, the work day hadn't been half bad; a little slow, but not bad. He'd served a half dozen people in the last hour, and the hour before that it was a dozen. He turned and looked at the nearly bare product shelf, "Wow, we don't have much left."

"No, you certainly don't," Came a silky voice that Roxas knew all too well. That didn't stop him from jumping at the sudden comment, especially when he had been looking where the voice came from not two second earlier and no one was there.

"Jesus don't do that." He had exclaimed before looked over at the redhead standing in front of the cash register now. His shock expression softened slightly. Then he took in the guys appearance and froze up. The redhead was wearing his usual black trench coat but it was hanging open to reveal red silk button up shirt underneath and black dress pants. His piercing green eyes were watching Roxas' closely. "Uh..." Roxas finally said.

"No, what you want to say is... 'Hi there, can I take you order please.' Then I say, 'Yeah, I'll take you.'." The redhead smirked as he said it, and gave him a wink.

Roxas shook his head then, coming out of his transe. "Axel! What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." Axel laughed, "Duh."

"But I don't get off for another three hours." Roxas scowled at his boyfriend.

"Nope your done now Roxas, go home." A silver haired man said as he came out from the back of the store. "I can close without you tonight." The owner of the coffee shop said.

"No you can't. What if you get slammed." Roxas protested, he needed the money and he wouldn't be getting much this way.

"Roxas, it is a Wednesday night. The mall is dead. I called Axel so we wouldn't have this conversation." His boss said looking at him pointedly. "Axel get on the other side of the counter!" He snapped not even turning.

Axel had indeed been sneaking around the counter and managed now to grab Roxas, hoisting the younger teen onto his shoulder and dashed away from the other man. "Man Seph, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something!" He exclaimed as he moved back a little. Roxas was struggling in Axel's hold and shouting about being put down.

"I'm simply use to Cloud and Leon trying to catch me off guard." Sephiroth laughed at the pair of them. "Now you take Roxas home and have fun."

Roxas was still protesting as Axel nodded and for the doors. He froze slightly as what his boss said sunk in. "Hey!" He shouted at Sephiroth, "What's that suppose to mean?" They were half way across the food court at this point.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Sephiroth called after them as he moved to get back to work. Axel chuckled at that as he continued to walk. When they were well out of hearing range, which meant they were outside of the mall now he commented.

"So what wouldn't Sephiroth do?" He glanced over his shoulder at Roxas. He almost regretted the action and Roxas made to elbow him in the face. "Hey now settle down Rox, I'm not hurting you."

"No, but I want you to put me down. I won't go back to work, okay?" He growled.

"But I haven't really seen you in, like, two weeks." Axel moaned a little as he said this. "I miss my Roxy."

"Axel, don't call me that." He snapped still not having been put down. "Look I'll make it up to you, just put me down."

"Not till your in the car." Axel nodded to emphasize his point. "Rox, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Roxas asked trying to be as innocent sounding as he could be when slung over Axel's shoulder. It didn't really work that well, but he had stopped struggling.

Axel sighed but continued to walk to the jeep and then sat Roxas down beside the passenger door. "Your never home, I never see you anymore Roxas." He looked pained as he looked into Roxas' eyes. "I wait for you, and I'm still asleep when you finally show home. Yes, it's still nice that you make breakfast before you leave for the day, but..." The redhead shook his head at this, "We're going home." He walked around to the drivers side of the car and got in.

Roxas hadn't moved, he knew this had to really be bothering Axel for him to actually say something. He frowned and crawled into the jeep beside Axel, "I'm sorry." He muttered softly to Axel. "I'll quit one of my jobs okay?" He looked over at Axel hoping this would bring that silly smirk back to the redhead's lips.

"You don't have to. Sephiroth will just keep doing this for me and we'll be fine. What time do you have to be at the bar?" Axel asked as he started the vehicle.

"Not till later tonight, I can walk from home." Roxas answered as he turned and looked out the window now. The rest of the ride back to their apartment was spent in quiet. When they arrived, Axel lead the way inside and Roxas following him quietly. Axel wasn't surprise when he tried the door and found it was unlocked, he just walked inside calling out. "Good evening Sora. Riku kick you out again?"

Roxas seemed a little surprise at this statement from Axel but then he saw Sora laying half on the couch half on the floor playing a video game upside down. Sora sat up looking at Axel with his usual grin. "How'd you know that?"

"It's the only reason you come over anymore." Axel responded, and glanced back at Roxas who hadn't even come inside the door yet. "Are you gonna stand in the hallway until you have go back to work? Cause if that's the case then you may as well start walking now." He muttered and moved further into the apartment to take his place on the in-table.

Sora shot up off the couch and looked out the door at Roxas then. "Roxas!" He shouted and then dart forward and tackled his brother. "I haven't seen you in like forever." He exclaimed all to happily.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Roxas choked out when he could breathe again. "Hi Sora. Can you get off me?"

"No you'll disappear again if I do that." Sora looked at him with a scowl, which had the effect of slapping Roxas in the face with a freshly caught mackerel.

"Get off him Sora, he probably wants to get ready for his next job." Axel had taken over playing the game when Sora tackled Roxas. "Hey, you know this is one of the hidden levels?" He called , sounding more like himself then he had been earlier.

"What?!" Sora jumped up and away then going back over to the couch and flopping down again to watch Axel play the game. "It is, awesome! Riku is gonna regret kicking me out this time."

"You said that the last three times you were here." Axel commented then tossed the controller back to Sora. Roxas was finding this odd. He knew Axel and Sora were friends and he was happy they got along so well but this just seemed like they were way to comfortable with each other.

He watched them a moment longer and then yawned. He was tired from over working himself but he knew he couldn't lay down. He walked into the apartment then and made his way to the washroom; what he needed was a shower. The blond disappeared without either of the other two older boys noticing.

Twenty minutes later when he came back out of the washroom he was shocked that the place was silent. He looked into the living room and saw no one there. He checked the rest of the apartment and found nothing. "What the hell, where did they go so fast?" He didn't even find a note. He had a couple more hours before he had to be at the bar, but something didn't feel right here. "If Axel's so upset about me not being home, why isn't he here when I am?" He mumbled walking around the kitchen. He decided to start making something to eat, but noticed there wasn't a whole lot in the cup boards. "Okay so no one goes grocery shopping?" He eventually ended up making a sandwich and eating that.

There came a knock on the door shortly after that and Roxas got up to answer it. It was not surprising to see Riku standing on the other side. "Thought you were working...you don't know where your brother is do you?" The silver haired teen asked not really bothered that Roxas was actually home for once.

"No they disappeared while I was taking a shower." Roxas answered truthfully.

"Oh." Riku raised and eye brow then, "So he went with Axel somewhere, and that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it? I mean Sora's my brother I think I can trust him." Roxas shrugged the thought away.

"Oh so he didn't talk to you." Riku sighed "Not that that is any of my business, but you might want to start paying more attention to Axel and less time at work. Why are you working so much anyway? It's not like your hard up for money."

Roxas looked away from his brother's boyfriend and then walked into the apartment further. "You want to know, then you got to keep a secret." He knelt down in front of the couch and dug around in the springs and pulled out a small box. Roxas pushed the box into his hands, "That's what the money is for, and I do need the money. I dug deep into the college fund; and kinda spent to much. I don't want Axel to think he saved the money for nothing, but I don't want to lose him either."  
Riku didn't open the small velvet box, he just pushed it back into Roxas' hands. "You better stop working at least one of your jobs, Roxas. Your losing him, and I don't know if this will bring him back to you." Riku sighed and shook his head. "I'm losing Sora."

"What! Why?" Roxas was shocked when he heard that. "Wait a second, Axel acted like it was normal for him to be here when we got home." He shuddered as something crept into his mind. "He wouldn't."

"Yeah, well they took Sora's car. That's why I knocked. I thought Axel was home." Riku said then. "Your not going to work tonight are you?"

"Not anymore." Roxas looked scared. He grabbed the phone then and dialed a number. He waited and waited and waited, but no one answered. "He's not answering his cell." He was starting to panic now, he called his boss at the bar then. "Hello, yeah can I talk to Cid? Yeah I'll hold." He looked at Riku frowning. "Um yeah, it's Roxas, I can't make tonight. I think somethings wrong here at home and I got to fix it...Yeah Cid thanks. I'll be in tomorrow night I hope... alright... thanks again. Bye." He sighed, "I got three nights off at the bar. You think that'll do?"

Riku shrugged, "I really don't know Roxas...they've gotten kinda close. I think Axel sees you when Sora's around."

"Well I got a little extra money..." He looked down at the box. "What if..."

"No, I'll help with that, Roxas. After all Sora never shuts his cell off and can never not answer it." Riku nodded at this, and took the phone from Roxas walking away from him. After a few second the phone was answered. "Sora where are you?"

"Oh sorry, just a sec I'll get him for you." came the reply.

"What the hell who is this?" Riku panicked, "Why do you have my boyfriends cell phone?"

"Ah, so this is Riku." the voice became muffled then, "Sora, it's him, what do I tell him?" There was another long pause. "He can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

Riku growled into the receiver, "What the hell is he doing that he can't talk to me? I don't know who you are but if you don't put him on the line right now..."

"Riku. Riku calm down.." Sora huffed on the line then.

"Sora!" He blanched then, "Where are you? Is Axel still with you? Roxas is scared of what might be going on."

"Oh, um. I can't really tell you that Riku, but yeah Axel is still with me. You want to talk to him?" The line went dead but Riku could make out Sora yelling something.

"Yeah Riku, what's up?" Axel said after a long pause.

"I think you need to come home. Roxas looks like he's gonna be sick." Riku walked into another room away from Roxas who was now sitting on the couch looking very pale. "Dude, do you have any idea what your doing? You carried him out of the mall and then you just abandoned him at home. I thought you missed him?" Riku was having trouble keeping his voice down.

"What do you mean he looks sick? He looked fine while we were there." Axel sounded a little worried.

"He's thinking the same thing I have been lately. I'm losing Sora, Axel." Riku said blatantly. "He doesn't sleep with me anymore. He's always on the god damned couch when I wake up. I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing, I swear I wouldn't do that to you _or _Roxas." Axel stammered back.

"He doesn't know that and neither do I." Riku retorted. "You better get home here now. He got time off work for you, so you should be here and not off somewhere with Sora."

"I think we're almost done here anyway." Axel sounded like he was looking around. "Yeah we're done here. Hey, you know what day tomorrow is right?"

Riku was suddenly taken off guard by the question, he cracked open the bathroom door and looked out at Roxas on the couch. He hadn't even noticed he closed the door. "No why?"

"Oh good." Axel seemed to nodded, "We'll be back in like ten minutes, okay." With that, the line went dead. Riku groaned and exited the bathroom. He looked down at Roxas still frowning. "They are on their way back now."

"They wouldn't...would they?" Roxas mumbled halfheartedly. He had gone through so much trouble, not just for something like this to happen.

* * *

End note:

Can Sephiroth really handle working the coffee shop by himself?

Does Cid really not want to give Roxas the time off?

What's in the little Velvet box?

Why are Sora and Riku fighting all the time?

What are Sora and Axel planing?

These question and more will be answered next time in Surprises.

* * *

PS: Looking at the way things are going. This will be updated next week. Review and I may be nice and update it on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright as promised, Update has come quickly on a Monday. I'd to take the time now to say a special thanks to Izzy-Lawliet for editing chapter one as well as this chapter. I really appreciated it. Also before you start asking if I answer all though questions at the end of chapter one. No I couldn't because that would ruin chapter three.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** Strong language, yaoi, possible lemon in the future

* * *

Sephiroth was wiping down the side counter when the blond sauntered up to the cash register. The silveret looked up at the blond who was watching him intently. "Cloud you did not come all the way over here to ogle me. What did you want?" Sephiroth said coolly.

Cloud tilled his head to the side and shrugged casually, "I thought Roxas was working tonight?"

"I called Axel to come and get him, and sent him home." Sephiroth responded moving closer to Cloud, "It's dead in here, which I'm sure you can tell being as your here and not..." He was pointing across the way at the jewelry store.

"Well there was a lot more excitement going on when Axel was here.." Cloud laughed, he had heard Roxas yelling to be put down. He also was curious and checked out the store front to see his youngest brother being carried by Axel. "You think they need to spend more time together even after I told you what Roxy bought?"

"When is the boy suppose to give it to Axel if he is always at work." Sephiroth replied to that. "I've had Axel come to me several times asking where your brother was. The poor guy acts like he is lost without Roxas."

"Who's lost without Roxas?" A third man entered the conversation.

"Axel." Both Cloud and Sephiroth answered the brunette, to which he nodded in understanding.

"So I take it your done at the hall for the night?" Sephiroth asked mildly amused.

"Everything is in place for tomorrow." Leon answered, "But they got a call from Riku. Seems he is a little upset, and might have said something to Roxas. Axel looked pale on the phone."

Cloud looked at Leon puzzled. "You mean to tell me; Seph sent Roxas home so that Axel and Sora could go work on whatever it is they are planning." As cloud said this it sunk in. "Axel has been over to Sora and Riku's almost every night since Roxas started working."

Realization came to the eyes of all pressent. "I should have kept Roxas here." Sephiroth mutter at last breaking the silence that fell over them.

"No Seph, this isn't your fault." Cloud reached over and put a hand on the taller silver haired man's shoulder.

"That is right Cloud," Leon spoke up at this point. "It's the fault of your brothers. They are the ones not spending time with their men." He gave a soft chuckle, "Wouldn't know were they get it from."

Cloud glared at Leon after that, "At least at the end of the day, I bring money home." This only served to make Leon glare back at him.

"And what's that suppose to mean blondie?" Leon snapped back at Cloud.

Sephiroth just shook his head and went back to getting ready to close. After about five minutes of verbal argument Sephrioth could see they were soon going to start throwing punches. "Cloud! Love, go back to work." He straightened up going back over to the feuding pair. It always seemed one of them had to play peace keeper - not always the same one. He was looking between the two men before he was struck with an idea. He jumped over the counter easily and then turning to Cloud. Who had seemed not to have heard him, he leaned in and kissed the shorter man. Pulling away after only a few seconds Sephiroth looked Cloud in the eyes a moment. Sephiroth proceeded to turn Cloud around and shove him back toward his place of work.

Leon stood there stammering now, "But...but."

Sephiroth turned to him then and pulled the still smaller but not nearly so tiny man into a tight embrace. "I swear when the two of you get going there is no stopping you." Leon seemed to settle down when Seph spoke this. He wrapped his own arms around Sephiroth. "Now that's better, you want to help me for the last hour?"

"Yeah, then we can go home faster." Leon whispered his reply in Seph's ear.

"Good, because I think the three of us could use some stress relief." Sephiroth pulled away and the two of them went to work on shutting down.

* * *

"Sora you can slow down." Axel seemed very nervious. "They won't mind us not getting killed going back to them."

"I'm not going that fast Axel." Sora chimed as he changed lanes.

"Not that fast?" Axel cringed which was not something he was used to. "It's no wonder I prefer Roxas. Your crazy, how does Riku sleep with you at night?"

Sora laughed nerviously at that and did actually slow down. "Well I don't really know. You see, I've been passing out on the couch watching cartoons lately."

Axel's eyes widened at this now understanding what Riku had said about loosing Sora. "Sora, I think you need to stop watching cartoons."

Sora looked over at his friend, he the look of mixed shock and concern. "Um... I won't tonight. Happy?"

Axel gasped slightly at this, "Look I'm not the one you have to make happy Sora."

"Once this thing is done tomorrow..." Sora trailed off as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Sora you've been a really big help, I just wish I knew why Roxas was pushing himself so hard." It was the depressed look on Axel's face that had made Sora be quiet.

"Hey look, I'm sure my brother has a good reason for this." Sora rested his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Let's go in. I got something I want to give Riku." He grinned as he got out of his car.

* * *

Riku sat down beside Roxas and put an arm around him, "Hey Rox, it's probably nothing. They'll be here shortly and we can ask them then."

Roxas nodded, still off in his own little world filled with worry and doubt. His hands were clutching the little black velvet box he had gotten from Cloud a month ago. He was still in shock at having heard the way Axel had been acting.

"Roxas, come on don't be like that." Riku shook him slightly as he spoke.

Roxas shook his head trying to clear his mind, Axel wouldn't cheat on him with his brother. "Sorry I can't help it." He moaned softly as if in despair. "It's just, I'm working so hard so that I can go to school next year. So Axel doesn't feel that he has to help me pay." Roxas sighed.

"Maybe you should tell him that's why your working." Riku said softly. He jumped when the door swung open suddenly and Sora came running in. "That wasn't ten minutes." Riku said as he stood up, only to be knocked down a moment later.

Sora had tackled Riku and was now kissing the silver haired teen fiercely. "I love you Riku." He gasped out as he pulled away from Riku.

"I love you too Sora. Let's go home." Riku was smiling up at the brunette.

"Ok." Sora jumped up, winking at his boyfriend. He didn't notice Roxas at all, even as he pulled Riku up and out of the apartment.

* * *

**End Note:**

Does Cid really not want to give Roxas the time off?

What's in the little Velvet box?

What are Sora and Axel planing?

What does Sephiroth mean by Stress Relief?

Why is Sora in such a hurry to get Riku home now?

These question and more will be answered next time in Surprises.

* * *

PS: Looking at the way things are going. This will be updated next week. Review and I may be nice and update it on Friday. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so I'm not suppose to post this until tomorrow, but it's done now and I can't wait to post it. Again I want to thank Izzy-Lawliet for editing. I know we had some trouble with last chapter but this one is good.

* * *

Axel was still standing in the doorway when Sora and Riku were gone. Roxas hadn't moved when Sora jumped Riku. "Roxas?" Axel called after a few minutes of watching the silent blonde.

Roxas looked over to Axel with a small flicker of a smile playing on his lips, but that didn't change how pale he looked. Axel closed the door and walked over to him. He reached down for the blonde to pull him into a hug.

Axel stopped when Roxas flinched to his touch. "Rox, what's wrong?" He was worried by the way his younger lover was acting.

"What are you doing with Sora?" Roxas finally asked, his expression becoming one of accusation as he waited for an answer.

Axel frowned at the question, "Babe, I can't tell you, but it's nothing." He reached out again to take Roxas' hands in his. "Roxas I love you, and nothing will change that." He noticed the box in Roxas' hand at that point.

Roxas pulled away from him, pocketing the ring box. "I love you too Axel, but can't I trust you. I've only been working a month and I find out that you and my brother have been near inseparable." Roxas looked up at him with hurt in his eyes. "I know about your job and that's fine, but when Riku is scared he is loosing Sora..." He trailed off unable to continue.

"Roxas there is nothing going on. You know I can't cook edible food." Axel did take hold of Roxas hands then and brought them up so he could kiss each of the finger tips. "I've been going over there for supper. Riku made the suggestion after I caught a pot of water on fire." He pulled Roxas into a hug. "Sora wanted help with something for Riku and I offered." That wasn't a complete lie.

Roxas was leaning against Axel and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's neck. "There's really nothing going on? Then where did you go? I'm home for once and you disappear with my brother, and Riku came looking for him." He rested his head on Axel's shoulder, "Do you have any idea how it felt to find out I was here alone?"

Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head. "I'm sorry Rox, we just had a few things left to do. I didn't think you would mind." He swayed a little while holding Roxas. "But I've missed you. You're never home, is there a reason for working yourself to death?"

Roxas sighed and nodded, "You know I want to go to school next year. You shouldn't have to pay for me to go."

"Roxie, you know I'd do anything for you." Axel said in response to that, "I'll pick up another shift if you drop a job. I can help you if you need it."

Roxas pulled away from Axel, "No you can't! I spent the money, I have to put it back."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the reaction he got. "What do you mean? You took money from your school fund?" Axel looked at him puzzled and confused. "What did you buy?"

Roxas shifted nervously and looked at his feet. "Nothing." He mumbled then looked up at Axel a little worriedly. "You haven't been talking to Cloud?"

"Not really, he was over to Sora and Riku's a couple times last week." Axel answered worried by Roxas' concern. "He pulled Sora aside the one day. Not entirely sure why. Sora seemed really really happy when they came back into the room." Axel was even more confused when Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. "Why does that worry you?"  
Roxas had the feeling he was being painted into a corner. "No reason." He muttered as he tried to pull away from Axel. "There isn't much here food wise." He was trying to change the subject to something that wouldn't give him away. He only had one day left of keeping the secret.

"Um...yeah I've only been buying breakfast stuff, because like I already said; I caught water on fire." Axel answered going with the change of subject. "I'll pick up some food stuff tomorrow."

"No!" Roxas jumped at his own reaction.

Axel took a step back, "Okay then you can go shopping tomorrow."

Roxas shook his head, "I wanted to take you out for lunch. I have the whole day off tomorrow, and I wanted to spend it with you."

Axel smiled at the news and moved back to holding Roxas close. "I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow." He sighed happily then. "So how about we have some dinner then head to bed?"

"I found stuff for a sandwich while you were gone." Roxas looked up at Axel. "But I can make you something."

"Oh good, cause I don't think Riku is going to make anything. Not the way Sora was grinning when he pulled him out of here. Your cooking is better anyway." Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas' forehead.

Roxas started to laugh then, "How long have you been taking up Sora's time?"

"Mainly just since Sora asked for some help. Come to think of it that was when Cloud had a talk with him." Axel was a tad bit curious as to where the line of questions was going. "Two weeks I guess, why?"

"Because, Sora probably hasn't had sex in that long." Roxas was still laughing. He cried out however when Axel suddenly threw him over his shoulder for the second time that day. "Axel! What are you doing? Put me down!" He didn't notice they were moving until Axel dropped him on their bed.

"So two weeks without sex is funny." Axel purred out as he moved on top of Roxas. "What about four? Sure you've been dead tired from working, but think of me, Love."

Roxas continued to giggle softly as he laid there. He leaned up and kissed the end of Axel's nose. "Oh, I'm sorry." He didn't really mean it, he knew that this break in pattern would only mean it would be that much better. "I thought you were hungry?" He asked as he started to wiggle out from under Axel.

"Hey!" Axel grabbed hold of Roxas before he could get to far. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To make you something to eat." Roxas stammered trying still to get out of Axel's grip.

"Oh, but I thought of something so much better than food that I want right now." Axel was purring again as he leaned down and kissed Roxas. The kiss was soft a first, but became more heated. Axel parted his lips and licked at Roxas' lower lip. Roxas opened his own mouth; his tongue moving forward to greet Axel's. Axel's tongue pushed onward making it into the blond's mouth to explore. He pulled away as he felt a lump that didn't belong.

Axel looked down at Roxas waiting, Roxas winked up at him. After a few moments Roxas stuck his tongue out with a grin, revealing the piercing. "When did you get that?" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas tilted his head as if thinking. "The same time Sora got his. Just before I started working so much." He smirked up at Axel then, "Why? Do you like it?"

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas again, "I'm not sure yet, but I think it's sexy as hell." He kissed Roxas again deeply as his hands moved up under the others shirt.

Roxas moaned softly into Axel's mouth as he felt Axel's warm hands travel up his chest. Axel pulled away only long enough to pull Roxas' shirt off. Roxas pulled at Axel's shirt to and took it off as well. "Better?"

Roxas grinned up at Axel and nodded. His hands now moving over Axel's chest to gently pinch at his nipples. Axel growled softly as he leaned down taking one of Roxas' nipples in his mouth while his hand moved to the other one. Roxas let out a loud moan at the feel of this, his hands moving to tangle in Axel's hair now.

"It's been far to long Roxy." Axel was looking up at Roxas as he spoke. His tongue was flicking out between words to the nipple just below. Roxas nodded and moaned in response, he didn't know why Axel always had this effect on him. He just knew that he liked it.

Axel shifted slightly so he was laying beside Roxas, his hand moving down the teens body. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Roxas' pants and within seconds the offending article was removed. All the while Axel was kissing Roxas to keep him distracted. He reached into Roxas' boxers and wrapped slender fingers around a stiffening member.

Roxas moaned again into Axel's mouth. His hips thrusting up into Axel's hand. If there was one thing he regretted about taking on so much work, it was this feeling of need and want. "Oh! More." His head was pushed back into the pillow now as he tried to breathe.

Axel smirked down at Roxas; he had managed to slip his own pants off without Roxas noticing. "In time." Came Axel's purred answer as he stilled his hand.

Roxas' eye snapped open and he glared death at Axel. "Don't tease me." He growled at Axel. "I'll stop making breakfast."

"Now that's not fair." Axel whined pulling away completely. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Roxas.

Roxas immediately felt bad about it. "Babe... I'm sorry." He had gotten up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Axel. He nuzzled into Axel's neck, "I shouldn't have said that.." He whispered softly into Axel's ear.

"Your right, You shouldn't have." Axel spoke with an even tone and removed Roxas' arms from around him. He got up and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Ax!" Roxas jumped up to follow his lover.

Axel turned back on him, ""Just leave me alone." He snapped and continued on his way. Roxas was left standing almost naked in their bedroom alone.

* * *

**End Note:**

What's in the little Velvet box?

What are Sora and Axel planing?

Why is Axel pissed?

Who is going to fix this mess?

Why are there no girls in this story?

These question and more will be answered next time in Surprises.

* * *

**PS:** Please don't hurt me. It'll be ok next chapter I promise. Also don't expect next chapter until Monday, I have a really busy weekend and might not get it to Izzy until Monday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alright so here we are again, another installment in the great string of events which is shaping the Surprises story. Please enjoy, i had to rewrite the first half because I wasn't happy with it but I am now.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing.

* * *

Axel sat on the toilet punching the keys on his cell to send his brother a text message. He typed in full sentences to show how upset he was. 'Come get me, Roxas is being a jerk. I don't want to stay here tonight.' He sent the text and closed his eyes thinking a lot about the way things had been going over the last month. He hadn't really seen or heard much from Roxas. Breakfast was always made for him, and the bathroom always seemed like it had been used not ten minutes before he got up.

It was up setting to think that maybe Roxas was cheating and that would explain why the blonde stayed away. He knew that couldn't be the case though; he personally knew three out of four of Roxas' employers. He looked up when Roxas knocked on the door. He didn't answer the knock, waiting to see if Roxas would have anything to say.

"Axel. Are you okay? Please come out." The blonde was pleading with the door.

"Leave me alone." Axel repeated from earlier. He didn't want to talk to the younger male. He only got one thing from '_him_' anyway, and he probably wasn't going to get that in morning even if the blonde didn't work the next day. He crossed his arms over his chest, he was feeling a draft in washroom.

Looking down at himself he sighed and decided he should take a shower. Not like his brother had text-ed him back, or that he even would. Getting up he turned the shower on; getting the water good and hot before he stepped into it. He couldn't hear Roxas at the door anymore, and he liked that.

* * *

The tall redhead pulled out his cell when it signaled he had a message. Flipping it open he read who it was and who it was from. He growled slightly then frowned, this wasn't good. Roxas had told him about what he was planing a couple nights ago when he had caught Roxas sleeping on the job. He checked the time and looked at when the message was sent. It was to late to send one back so he did the only thing he could think of.

He called into the office. "Reno to Rude, Rude you got this covered tonight?"

"Yes." Came the one word answer the redhead was waiting for.

"Good cause I gotta go check on Roxas. Not sure what happened but Axel wants to be picked up." Reno was kinda worried about this, he'd have to let Cloud know.

"Go, don't need Blondie getting mad at you." The surprising amount of words rang in Reno's ears. Him and Cloud weren't the best of buddies, not that the redhead hadn't tried to be friends with him.

"Yeah, yo. I'm out, see ya tomorrow night, Rude." He turned the radio off after that and flipped open his cell again. He flipped through the numbers looking for the one for the blonde he had so wanted to get in bed with back when they were still in school. 'Axel wants me to pick him up. Meet me at their place.' He sent it off, hoping this would be an okay message to send. He got on his bike then and headed for his little brother's apartment.

* * *

Cloud sat up in bed annoyed when his cell started going off. He tossed it across the room and turn back to the two other males with him. He growled when not a minute later the land line started to ring.

"Love you get it, we'll still be here when you get back." Sephiroth said smiling at the blonde. His hand gently stroking through the brunette's locks of hair.

"You better be." He got out of bed checking the Id on the phone and answering it quickly as he walked out of the room. "Roxas?"

"Cloud!" Roxas sounded frantic on the phone. "He locked himself in the bathroom." He was panicking as he talked to his older brother. "I don't know what to do. He won't listen to me."

"Hey hey hey, calm down. Remember what you bought." Cloud said trying to calm his freaking brother. He went back into the bedroom ignoring what was taking place on his bed between his lovers. He grabbed his cell and flipped it open looking at the message. "Roxas, it's gonna be okay." He spoke softly as he read what Reno sent him. He swore inside his head read he read it. "Look me and Reno are coming over. Axel must have his cell phone with him, because he texted Reno. We'll be there shortly, okay?"

"Please hurry; I don't want him to hurt himself." Roxas seemed to have calmed just listening to Cloud's soothing voice. "Can I talk to Seph? While I wait for you to get here?"

Cloud looked behind himself to see Leon had fallen asleep in Sephiroth lap while he gathered his own clothes. "Yeah I think you can; Leon is asleep now." Cloud handed the phone to Sephiroth and mouthed that Axel was locked in the bathroom to his lover before finishing dressing and leaving.

"Yes Roxas?" Sephiroth answered smoothly, knowing the boy needed to hear soothing words at this time.

"Um.." Roxas sounded nervous now. "Do you think it would be okay if I only worked two or three shifts a week for you?"

Sephiroth smiled at this point and nodded, "To be honest with you Roxas," He cleared his throat, "If you wouldn't have asked this I probably would have had to fire you. The only reason why the relationship your brother and I have with Leon works is because we spend a fair amount of time together. I don't think what you have been doing is fair to Axel."

"I know that now." Roxas said and he sounded so defeated. "I was going to call Cid too."

"Good idea." Sephiroth nodded, "Your working to much. I can tell your tired; your work isn't what it was when you started. People were starting to complain."

"I'm sorry." Roxas mutter in response. "I'm gonna let you go and try to talk to Axel again."

"Don't yet at him, that will only make things worse." Sephiroth advised wisely. "Good luck Roxas."

"Thanks Seph. Bye." Roxas said before the line went dead. Sephiroth hung up the phone and settled down into the bed a little more.

"What happened?" Leon murmured for his spot between Seph's legs.

"Not sure, Cloud will let us know when he get's back." Sephiroth smiled down at Leon. "Get some sleep. We'll probably have to calm Cloud down when he gets home, and I know your tired."

Leon chuckled softly and moved up beside Sephiroth to go to sleep. "You know us both too well."

"I try." Seph laughed as he wrapped one arm around the drifting off brunette.

* * *

Cloud pulled into the parking lot ten minutes after he left home. He waited for Reno there, and when the redheaded head of security at the mall pulled up beside his bike he glared at him. "You want to get in my pants that god damned bad." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can you blame me, spiky? Your sexy as hell." Reno grinned at him as he got off his own bike. "Roxas called you." He said this because he noticed that the blonde wasn't wearing a belt, meaning he had been in a hurry when he left.

"Yeah he did. Axel won't talk to him, and has locked himself in the bathroom." Cloud answered, "Come on let's get inside, before something happens that can't be fixed."

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas called softly as he leaned against the bathroom door. "At least come out and get dressed before Reno and Cloud get here."

He almost fell when the door opened suddenly, Axel grunted when Roxas fell into him. "Roxas, get off me." He pushed Roxas away from himself.

"Axel no please. I'm sorry" Roxas looked up at Axel, unshed tears in his eyes.

"I don't care."Axel pushed past Roxas in his towel, to their room. "I said leave me alone and I meant it." Their bedroom door clicked shut, and then locked, keeping Roxas out. Axel found his clothes where he had left them and got dressed quickly. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, the sight of Roxas like he was right now made him want to cry. Moments later his resolve returned and he pulled a duffel bag out from under the bed.

Roxas could hear Axel inside their room as he moved about packing. "Axel, I love you. Please don't do this." The front door opened and Cloud came in followed by Reno, - who had picked the lock to let them in. Roxas couldn't help running to his brother as he finally broke down. "He's packing. He won't talk to me." He was hugging Cloud tightly and burying his face in Cloud's chest.

"Shh, Roxas." Cloud stroked Roxas' head in a comforting manor and looked at Reno.

"Hey, little dude. If he is being stupid I'll beat it out of him." Reno said putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas looked up at Reno, his eyes going wide. "No, don't hurt Axel."

"Why not? He's hurting you." Reno said plainly.

"But I deserve it. I'm never here." Roxas continued to protest. "It's my fault."

"Roxas calm down." Cloud said quietly as he wiped away Roxas' tears. "Look, Reno will get him to listen, you need to calm down so you can talk." Roxas only nodded and hid his face again. Cloud nodded to Reno as the redhead moved past him. Cloud moved the two of them to the couch and sat down. "Now Roxas tell me what happened."

They could hear Reno knock at the bedroom door. "Go away Roxas!" Reno growled as he bent to pick the lock letting himself into the room. He slammed the door once inside.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Axel?" Reno practically yelled at his younger brother.

"You wouldn't understand." Axel responded coldly.

"Understand what?" Reno snapped back at Axel. "That your boyfriend is sitting on the couch crying his eyes out. That he has been working four, yes _four_, jobs so he doesn't have to be dependent on you. That even though he only had three hours off every night and rather that take a nap he made you food. Are you telling me that you're willing to throw away two years with him? Because if you walk out the door with me tonight you'll lose the best thing in your life. You shouldn't be hearing any if this from me, but apparently you won't listen to him." Reno growled the last bit out.

"I've been sleeping and living alone for a month." Axel growled back at Reno, "Roxas didn't even tell... Ouch! You bastard, what the hell Reno." Axel was rubbing his cheek where Reno had slapped him.

"Think genius, I know you can. Your not the only one who made surprise plans for tomorrow." Reno said softly now, not wanting the others to over hear them now. "Roxas told me what he has planed, and you're being a fucking idiot about this."

"He said he would stop making breakfast. The only thing I've gotten from him for a month." Axel growled softly, "How else was I suppose to react?"

"Oh..." Reno took a step back to think, "Axel, he is so tired he probably didn't even realize he said that. Have you really looked at him. I'm laying him off when we're done. He is no good as night security if he is asleep. I only found him asleep once, but still. Sephiroth was talking about getting rid of him too."

"When was I suppose to? While he was over my shoulder?" Axel sighed he was running out of steam. After hearing all this he was having trouble staying mad. "Reno, what do I do? I've just made a total ass of myself?"

* * *

Roxas ignored the noises coming from the bedroom as he spilled his heart out to Cloud. He eventually cried himself to sleep when he finished. Cloud carefully stood up laying Roxas on the couch and threw a blanket over him. Cloud went back to bedroom with fire in his eyes, opening the door he glared at the younger of the two redheads. "Cried himself to sleep." Was the answer he gave to the unanswered question. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, that's for Roxas to do if he still wants to." Reno answered calmly, he had noticed the glint in Cloud's eyes.

"Unfortunately he does." Cloud growled at this.

"What are you talking about? Rox panicked earlier at the thought of me talking to you." Axel murmured softly a little unnerved by that way the older blonde was glaring at him.

"Yeah he would have. I told what Roxas ordered was in. I couldn't well tell you." The blonde snapped.

"Cloud I think you need to go home now." Reno calmly said. "I got it from here, yo."

"Yeah maybe I should, before I hurt someone I shouldn't." Cloud was still fuming when he turned away from them. "See you at the party." He called as he pulled the front door shut.

"Reno you should go too, I'm okay now." Axel looked at his brother. "I'll talk to Roxas when he gets up."

"I probably should, but I'm staying tonight. Too late to be traveling." Reno walked out to the living room. "Poor little dude is completely exhausted."

Axel had followed Reno and was looking down at Roxas. He saw the dark circles now under Roxas' eyes, and the paleness of his face. There was sadness in his eyes from what he had done to Roxas tonight. "I'll put him in bed." He whispered as he moved around the couch.

Roxas was murmuring in his sleep, when Axel bent to pick him up. "No, I didn't mean it." He half shouted when Axel tried to pick him up.

Axel frowned at that, "I'm such a dick. This is my fault."

"Don't be like that." Reno said, "If he didn't tell you how could you have known?"

Axel shrugged and tried again to pick Roxas up. "Marry me?" Roxas murmured this time. Axel gasped and backed away from Roxas then. He tripped over the coffee table with a crash as he fell, which caused Reno to burst into laughter. Amazingly Roxas remained asleep through the noise.

"Oh man! I wish I had a camera yo!" Reno couldn't help his volume and this time Roxas did wake with a start. Axel was still sitting where he had landed, his eyes wide with shock. "I don't think that's the answer he wants though." Reno was still laughing.

Roxas blinked still half asleep when he realized the situation he jumped up. "Cloud?" He looked around frantically. "Where is Cloud?"

"I sent him home before he could lose it on numb nuts over there. So just relax, I'm staying tonight." Reno said watching him calmly.

"Oh..." Roxas looked over at Axel noticing how he looked. "Hey, Numb Nuts, get up already. Why are you on the floor anyway?"

"Don't call me that!" Axel squealed as he jumped up and back to reality.

"He was going to move you into the bedroom and one of the things you said, I guess, scared him." Reno shrugged. "Come on Roxas, lets get you to to bed. You need the sleep." Reno had placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Yawning Roxas nodded and trudged off toward the bedroom. He stopped a moment and looked back at Reno, "I quit Reno, so you don't have to fire me." He grinned and continued on his way to bed tiredly.

Reno laughed, "Well that solves that problem." He looked over at Axel then, "So you sleeping on the couch or the lazy boy?" He asked as the bedroom door clicked shut.

"Chair, you can have the couch." Axel sighed sitting down in the chair.

* * *

**End Note:**

Ok so those of you looking for the questions there aren't any this time... I actually had this ready to go friday night but didn't want to post it to early. I won't make another post till Friday. I'm kinda busy so it'll take that long to finish the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey there my loyal readers and reviewers. As per usually it's Friday and here is another installment. So that you know depending on how things go there should only be one chapter after this. Now the song I used here is 'I'll be there for you' by Bon Jovi, I thought it worked well or at least it did in my head. Again I want to Thank Izzy for editing for me. I think that's all for opening notes.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing.

* * *

Reno woke up to the sounds of someone dropping something in the kitchen. He sat up, looking around; retrieving his shirt from the floor. Once he had it on again he stood up and shook his head at his brother who was still sound asleep. "Shit!" Roxas muttered loudly in the kitchen causing Reno to remember why he had woken up.

Reno walked to the kitchen doorway and looked in at the disaster before him. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the room covered in flour, the blonde covered in flour, the sink half full of dirty dishes. "Roxas," Reno said as he tried to calm the blond down, "It looks like Sora was trying to make cookies in here." He came a little further into the room then to see more of the mess that was everywhere.

"It kinda does." Roxas had to laugh and agree with Reno. He yawned loudly and unexpectedly dropped the frying pan he had been holding. The thing landed with muffled thud followed by a clang as it hit Roxas' foot and then the floor. Roxas howled in pain grabbing hold of his injured foot; starting to hop around to keep his balance on on the other. He didn't know he was only going to get himself hurt more, so when his elbow connected with the edge of the counter he started swearing. Reno couldn't contain his laughter at the sight of poor Roxas and shook his head.

"Roxas?" Axel had been woken up by the pan hitting the floor and was now standing topless in the kitchen doorway. He had an extremely worried expression on his face as he spoke again with concern laced in his voice. "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

Roxas stopped as soon as he heard Axel say his name. He looked up at Axel unshed tears of pain evident in his eyes. He saw the slight discoloration on Axel's cheek from where Reno had slapped him the night before. "Yeah," He said weakly in reply. "I dropped the frying pan on my foot. I was trying to make breakfast for us."

"Oh," Axel smiled a little at the thought of food, he was starting to get really hungry. "Does that mean your not mad at me?" Axel was worried what the answer Roxas would give to that. He had been a real jerk the night before and he realized that now. He didn't even notice Reno slipping out the room past him.

Reno didn't want to go far because he wasn't sure how this would turn out. He didn't know how Axel would react if he got an answer he didn't like. However he moved across the living room and turned on the stereo. He hit play for the CD listening to the quiet music a moment before turning it up so they would hear the song that was playing too. He felt that it fit the occasion if use properly.

Meanwhile Roxas had taken a step toward Axel and murmured softly. "Axel, I love you." It had almost been a whispered answer. "Are you still mad at me?" His eyes hadn't cleared any by the conversation they were having if anything thing they had become more watery.

Axel took a step toward Roxas as well leaving only one step between the two of them now. He smiled as he heard Reno turning to music up in the living room. The song gave him an idea and he started to sing along with it.

_"You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore"_

Reno was watching in the doorway waiting to see how this would turn out. He nodded as Axel continued into the chorus of the song.

_"Now I'm praying to God  
You'll give me one more chance, boy_

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
__When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you_

_I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you"_

Axel stopped singing at the end of the chorus and took one step needed to close the distance between them. "I mean that Roxas. I'm so sorry about the way I was acting. I'd do anything for you. I was being stupid and I don't want to lose you." He smiled down at Roxas sadly. "I had no idea how much you were working. You should have slept when you had time." Axel reached out and brushed his hand over Roxas' cheek. He wiped away the tears with his thumb that Roxas hadn't ever realized were falling.

"I thought I was going to lose you last night." Roxas whisper leaning into the touch. He was yawning again and closed his burning eyes. They hurt from all the crying he had been doing recently. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas pulling him tightly against his chest.

"Why don't you take him back to bed bro? I'll clean this up and make some breakfast." Reno said making his presence known as he bent to grab the pan which had assaulted Roxas' foot. "He needs a break, from everything."

Axel nodded to his brother and scoop up his lover bridal style in his arms. Roxas had already fallen asleep against Axel's warm chest. "He really has been working himself to death." Axel said sadly holding the boy tightly to him. Roxas murmured something softly in his sleep.

"Yes, that does seem to be the case." Reno agreed standing up and putting the pan in the sink with the other dirty dishes. "I know he had plans for today but he is so exhausted, I think everything will have to wait, yo."

Axel frowned at this and shook his head, "No I don't think he'll want to wait."

"Your right about that." Reno grinned at him know what it was that Roxas had planned. "Get him back to bed before he wakes up, yo." The command was ruined by Reno's uncanny ability to add 'yo' to the end of his sentence at the most retarded of times.

"Yes, boss!" Axel remarked and nodded curtly to his brother before quickly turning tail and leaving the room. He could hear Reno growling at him, but he hadn't had his a chance to remark. Axel chuckled softly as he opened the bedroom door.

Roxas shivered as Axel tried to lay him on the bed, Roxas whimpering as Axel tried to pull away from him. "Love I was just gonna shut the door." Axel whispered as he kissed Roxas' forehead. "I'll come right back." He managed to slip away after that. He walked to the door and closed before looking back at Roxas soundly sleeping on the bed. He couldn't help the smile spreading widely over his face as he thought about the fact that Roxas was really here with him. He returned to Roxas' side laying down with him. Roxas felt the warmth coming from him and snuggled closer to Axel. Axel grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

Reno moved about the kitchen cleaning the various things that were covered in flour. "He must have been up awhile to make this much mess." Reno mused to himself as he worked. After another five minutes he had everything cleaned was about to look see what he could make for breakfast. That is when the phone started to ring and scared Reno. He grabbed the phone and answering it on the second ring, "Yeah yo?"

"Reno?" The gruff voice on the other end asked, "Did I call the wrong number?"

"Don't know, who you trying to call?" Reno responded.

"Well, Roxas." The gravely voice continued, "I wanted to know if everything was okay. He was kinda distracted and worried when he called in last night."

"Yeah, Riku said something about Sora spending a lot of time with Axel. I guess it escalated from there, yo." Reno sighed, "Axel sent me a text to get him. Took Cloud and I a few minutes to calm Roxas down so I could slap some sense into Axel."

"Jesus Reno, what the hell? So your still at their place?" Cid was a little more concerned now.

"Yeah, I am. Spent the night to make sure num-nuts didn't do something stupid again." Reno nodded as he spoke, "But after what he did this morning I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore."

"Good, so where is Roxas?" Cid asked curiously.

"Sleeping. Damned fool hasn't really slept in a month. You've probably noticed. He quit on me last night too, but that saves me having to fire him." Reno checked the stove clock, "I guess I don't have to make breakfast now if they are asleep."

"No, if the boy is asleep you let him lay." Cid barked, "I actually made him take a nap the other night while he was here. Axel needs to talk to him about takin' care of himself. How did Cloud react?"

"Oh Cloud looked looked at Axel like a piece of meat to beat on. I hope Seph and Leon got him calmed down. There was only one other time I saw so much fire in his eyes. You know that time we were still in school, yo, and I was a little to forward with the teacher in the room." Reno laughed weakly.

"Yes I remember Vincent telling me about that. You know he was almost as ticked at you for interrupting his class as Cloud was by what you did." Cid groaned, "Took me hours to get him to relax that night."

"How was I suppose to know Cloud would do that?" Reno stammered.

"Reno, you fucking molested him in the middle of class!" Cid shouted into the phone.

"Yeah it was great, yo!" Reno laughed as he remembered that day.

"Well as fun as this has been, mister head of security, I have to get back to work." Cid growled out.

"Shit! I gotta get back there. Crap! Bye Cid." Reno hung up checking the time again. Seeing now that his second shift was starting in half an hour. He went down the hallway to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Axel, I got to go. The mess is cleaned up but no breakfast!" He called through the door before he turned and left the apartment. He didn't hear the groan from Axel at another chance for food having been taken from him.

* * *

Roxas woke up a few hours later stretching and noticing the warmth beside him. Smiling he snuggled closer to Axel. "You awake babe?" Axel's smooth voice echoed in the small room. Roxas answered with a soft moan. "Love, we should get up so your plans don't fall through." It didn't help that at the moment Axel's stomach made it's self known.

Roxas groaned as he sat up, he frowned as he looked down at Axel. "You poor thing, when did you eat last Axel?"

"Breakfast yesterday morning, it's almost lunch time now." Axel answered as he moved to get up. He was pushed back down by Roxas when his younger lover started kissing him.

When Roxas pulled away he was out of breath. "I really missed you." He murmured between breath as he turn and looked at the clock. "Oh crap. Get up quick. We only have an hour to get across town." Roxas jumped off the bed opening the closet. "Oh and wear something nice." He had grabbed his own outfit and dashed from the room for a quick shower.

Axel watched as the now excited Roxas bounced around the room. He got up when he heard the bathroom door shut. "Wear something nice he says, everything looks nice on me though. I wonder where he is taking me..." Axel mused as he looked through the closet.

* * *

**End Note:**

What is Axel going to pick to wear?

How is Roxas planing to ask Axel?

How will Axel react?

Does Axel know what Sora was really doing?

Why are there still no girls?

These questions and more answered next time in Sruprises!

* * *

**PS:** Yes it's the return of post chapter questions. I really did mean it when I said I think the next one is the last one. It may take me a little longer to get it done, it'll be long, or I might break it into to parts. Ok so in closeing I hope you all enjoyed the chapter review and let my know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alright this chapter was a bitch and so was life so that is why it took me a week to get a new chapter out to you guys. I thought I got hired for a second job, turns out I might not have a second job. I'll know later. So the next chapter is the last one. I'll see about having it out by Friday at the latest.

**Legal Stuff: **I own nothing.

* * *

Axel was rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen looking for something to snack on. He was so hungry it wouldn't matter if he had something before they left. He was wearing a dark red silk shirt with a black dress jacket, the top few buttons of the shirt were left open. His pants were just a simple black, he hoped this was the look nice Roxas had meant. He turned around when Roxas cleared his throat. Axel dropped the loaf of bread he had been holding when he saw Roxas. "So, how do I look?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel.

Despite the tired look in Roxas' usually bright shining eyes, Axel could hardly tell this was the person he had carried on his shoulder the day before. Roxas' hair was still damp making it slightly limp, his white dress shirt was half covered by the blazer which hugged his frame. His tie was blue, and his pants were loose but not baggy. "Molestable." It was the first thing that came to Axel's hazy mind as he looked his lover over. He shook his head as Roxas started laughing at him. "I mean sexy...never mind, if I keep talking I'll make it worse."

"I'm glad you like it." Roxas continued giggling as he walked over to Axel. He pulled the taller man down into a kiss. "Let's go before we're to late. You go down to the jeep I'll be down in a second." Axel only nodded dumbly as he did what he was told. Roxas however went into their bedroom to retrieve the ring box from his pants pocket. He slipped it into his blazer pocket and headed down to Axel and the jeep.

**

* * *

**

Axel stood outside the jeep waiting for Roxas, he didn't know where they were going, so he waited. Roxas came over to Axel who was staring at him again. "I'll drive, you'll probably get us in an accident." Roxas reasoned as he tapped Axel on the shoulder.

Axel nodded before he leaned down and kissed Roxas. He moved after a moment to get in the passengers side of the Jeep. Roxas laughed as he watched, it was so weird for Axel to be so submissive. Axel shook his head, "What?" He was smiling as the sound of Roxas laughing though.

"Nothing." Roxas answered climbing in beside the redhead. "Your just being cute." He started the jeep backing out of the space.

"I'm allowed to be cute if I want to be." Axel pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, you're the one looking so sexy I can't think straight."

Roxas laughed again as he drove on, "That's probably a good thing Axel. I mean you're as far from straight as they come."

"Your one to talk." Axel responded quickly; he didn't snap angrily, he was just pointing out the obvious.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Ax." Roxas grinned as he pulled into a parking lot. "We're here." Roxas turned to look at Axel so he could see the reaction.

Axel was looking at the ornate building before him. "How..."

"Come on, we're a few minutes late." Roxas already jumped out of the Jeep and was making his way to the door. Axel was following him now. He held the door after Roxas opened it.

"You're late!" A sharp female voice snapped at the pair.

"Nice to see you to Larxene." Roxas grinned at her, unfazed by her rudeness. "I can show Axel back."

Larxene shook her head blocking his path, "Roxas, you are not here to work. Just relax and talk to him." She nodded toward Axel, then grabbed a set of menus. "If you will follow me, please." It sounded almost like she choked on the last word. She turned walking away from them. Roxas shrugged and followed her.

Roxas was only mildly surprised when she lead them out the door at the back of the dining room. He was however shocked when she opened one of the private dining rooms to see the table covered with rose petals. That wasn't the only difference he noticed. The electric lights of the room were replaced with oil lamps and candles. The normally soft classical music had been replace with 'Moonlight Desires' by Gowan. He grinned at Larxene before mouthing 'Thank you' to her.

"This is your room." Larxene continued as she had been advised to do. "I'll leave you to look over the menu. Tifa will be your server this afternoon." She laid the menus on the table and walked away from them. Roxas took a seat on one side of the table.

"Roxas..." Axel was still recovering from his own shock. "How..."

Roxas looked up at the still standing Axel. "Sit down Axel" Roxas motioned to the other seat.

"No, Roxas what are we doing here? We can't afford this." Axel slumped into the other seat anyway.

"I can Axel, but that is not something to worry about." Roxas remarked, "Just get whatever you want to eat."

"Roxas, I know something is going on." Axel stated flatly, watching Roxas closely.

"Whatever could you mean?" Roxas mocked innocently, something he was good at when he needed it.

Tifa knocked softly before she entered the room. She was carrying a tray with her which she sat on a side table. She turned to them and started to laugh. "Oh, Larxene." She shook her head taking the menus they still hadn't looked at. "You won't be needing these." She put them beside the tray before lifting two plates. "To start we have bacon wrapped scollops and spinach artichoke dip with flat bread." Tifa announced before scooping up the water pitcher from her tray and placing it on the table between them. She leaned over and whispered into Roxas' ear, his face turned beat read in a moment. Tifa turned away grabbing her tray and the menus before bouncing out of the room.

"We're not paying for anything." Roxas grinned at Axel. "It seems someone who knows us well took the liberty of ordering and paying for us."

Axel nodded, "Kairi is sneaky like that." He laughed at the idea.

"It wasn't Kairi." Roxas smirked as he grabbed one of the scollops.

"Then who?" Axel asked curiously as he also started to eat.

"Our boss." Roxas answered with a smile. "It's probably a good thing you called or texted Reno last night."

"Roxas, can we forget last night happened?" Axel was looking at Roxas.

"Uhm, sure." Roxas answered with a nodded as they finished off the food that was meant as an appetizer. Tifa came in again shortly after that. She placed her tray on the side table like last time. Turning to them she took away the empty plates.

"How were the apps?" Tifa asked smiling at them.

"Good." Roxas answered, he really hadn't eaten that much of them.

"Appetizing." Axel said with a laugh, his stomach wasn't nearly as grumpily as it had been.

"Ah, good." She lifted the bottle of wine that was in her hand to them, "I have a lovely bottle of red wine to accompany the rest of your meal. Would you like me to pour?"

"No thank you." Axel said extending his hand to take the bottle from her. She handed it to him before turning back to the tray once more.

She lifted two plates and placed them on the table one in front of each of them. "Today we have a brazed duck breast served with garlic roasted potatoes and a medially of summer vegetables." She winked at Axel before leaning over and whispering something to Roxas.

"No." Roxas answered her, "Tell them to mind their own." Tifa nodded as she took tray and left.

"So who followed us?" Axel asked as he gathered his knife and fork. He cut into the duck as he waited for the answer.

"Oh just my brothers. Apparently Cloud has the day off so he, Sora, and Riku are bugging Tifa." Roxas as he followed Axel's lead and started eating. They didn't say much after that as they ate. Axel having poured himself a glass of wine knowing Roxas would curl his nose at it. Roxas was happy to drink the water that was left for them.

Roxas pushed his plate away after Axel had finished eating. His plate was still more than half full. Axel looked at the plate a moment before looking up at Roxas. "You haven't been eating." He stated now noticing the dull grayness of Roxas' eyes. "Roxas things have to change. Your making your self sick, Love."

"I know Ax." Roxas said tiredly looking down as he sipped on the water.

"If you know, than why do this to yourself?" Axel was really worried about Roxas now, a sleeping disorder was one thing, but to couple it with an eating disorder. That could only lead to trouble, and he didn't like it at all.

Roxas stood up shakily moving to Axel's side of the table. "I have my reasons." He smiled softly before he got on one knee, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Axel turned to him watching as Roxas opened the box the reveal the white gold ring. "Axel... I love you." Roxas stammered slightly, actually doing this was proving to be a lot harder than he had thought, "Will you...marry me?"

* * *

**End Note:**

How will Axel react?

Does Axel know what Sora was really doing?

Does Roxas?

Does Riku?

How does Tifa know Roxas?

These questions and more answered next time in Surprises!

* * *

**PS:** I know I said last time that I think the next one is the last one. But this seemed like a good place to stop. I know it's a bad cliff hanger but... oh well I'm not really worried about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. I would like to thank Izzy-Lawliet for betaing the story, without her this would have been much worse then it is. I thought that I would reward you all with and extra long chapter. Some of you may have noticed that the prologue for the next story which is a prequel to this one has already been posted. If you have good, if you haven't that's ok too.

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing.

* * *

Now, one would think after the fight they had the night before and Axel's new found determination not to lose the best thing in his life, that he would actually say something. However Axel was sitting looking down at Roxas with the dumbest expression of shock on his face. He laughed a moment later, this made Roxas look away. Axel jumped up at the movement as he realized what he was doing and grabbed hold of Roxas in a tight bear hug. "Yes. Roxas, I love you with everything that I am. I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything." He kissed Roxas on either cheek before he noticed the boy was crying. "Honey what's wrong?" He was concerned because of the way Roxas hadn't moved after he was hugged.

"Why did you laugh?" Roxas' was weak and watery. He was slowly losing his battle with tiredness that was nagging him to sleep.

Axel sighed; he didn't like the drained look he was getting from his lover. He moved to sit Roxas down, "Roxas it's an inside joke between you, me and..." He paused not sure if he should go on, "Sora. I know you don't get it right now. Tonight after your rested I want to take you to a dance. Will you go with me?"

Roxas nodded to this, still not understanding the reaction. "Your still hungry, why don't you finish mine?"

"After you put that ring on me." Axel smirked at Roxas and held out his hand. Roxas smiled taking the ring from the case and slipping it onto Axel's ring finger. Axel smiled back before giving him another hug. "Okay you put your head down and take a nap. I'll finish eating when I get back from the washroom." Axel said getting up from where he had been crouching beside Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but yawn as he nodded and moved his plate to Axel's side of the table. Axel smiled as he left the room, he looked around till he spotted Tifa. He walked up to her with a cocky grin on his face. "Roxas is sleeping. Can you tell me where his brothers are?"

"I could..." Tifa answered, "But I'm sure my brother would rather have Cloud back in one piece, I don't think Sephiroth would be to happy about an injured Cloud either."

"Okay I'm just going to talk to them. You think after last night I really want to piss Cloud off again?" Axel asked exasperatedly. "He probably already has the song list for tonight altered. Which seeing as he is fucking the DJ was probably easy to do."

"I'm sorry Leon only bottoms for Sephiroth." Tifa uttered, "But your probably right, Cloud has a very unique way of getting what he wants." She shrugged before pointing to one of the tables, "They're over there."

"Thank you." Axel smiled and walked away from her toward the direction she indicated. He smirked seeing as none of them saw him coming. He slipped into the empty seat by Cloud. "Roxas wants to know if you gonna sleep over tonight?" He asked causing the three other people at the table to jump. "Because we won't be doing anything entertaining until he is healthy again. Oh, I did say yes so fuck off and stop following us around."

"Axel! That's great!" Sora chimed, "Hey, we had no idea you were going to be here."

Axel glared at the little brunette, "I'm sure _you_ didn't. Just like you had nothing to do with any of Roxas' plan."

"Oh come on Axel." Sora gulped backing into Riku.

"Axel lay off." Riku's tone was warning as he wrapped an arm around Sora. "All he did was hide the ring for Roxas so you couldn't find it."

"Um... Riku, that might not be everything I did." Sora said kinda nervously.

"Oh does Riku still not know about tonight?" Axel asked suddenly acting all innocent.

"Your brother isn't here Axel; so if you want to be able to walk without a limp..." Cloud's voice was quiet and dangerous.

Axel looked at Cloud and when he saw the same gleam in those brilliant blue eyes he gulped.

"No, but your brother is." Roxas had just as quietly come upon them. Roxas swayed slightly where he stood and Axel instinctively got up and held Roxas stead. "This isn't the washroom Axel."

"And you're not napping. Roxy you look like your gonna fall over." Axel retorted.

"Axel maybe we should wait. He is too tired for it tonight." Sora was really concerned as he looked at Roxas. Roxas was leaning against Axel heavily.

Axel was running one hand through Roxas' spikes, "It has to be tonight. I won't keep him out late." Roxas had fallen asleep in Axel's arms again. "I can't believe I didn't notice how sick he was."

Sora was up then, "He wasn't around, how were you suppose to know?"

"I just was, so this could have been avoided. He shouldn't have been working so hard." Axel stubbornly whined. Riku shook his head at this show.

Cloud growled softly, "As much as I'd love to blame this all on you, the only person that can be held responsible for Roxas' current condition is Roxas, and even that can't be totally his fault." Cloud got up and waved Tifa over. "Tifa, can you pack up whatever they haven't eaten. I'm going to take them home."

"Sure thing Cloud." Tifa smiled at him warmly. "I'll see you tonight?" She winked at him.

"Tifa, I'm not into you, so stop." Cloud hissed as he turned away from her. "Leon would be pissed if he knew you were still at me."

"What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him," Tifa whispered just loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Tifa the only reason he hasn't done anything is because your his sister. Back off or I'll tell him you haven't given up." He had turned back toward her when she whispered, there was that dangerous look in his eyes again. It made Axel feel better to know he wasn't the only one that could get Cloud that mad. Cloud turned on his heels and marched toward the door, "Axel let's go!" He called back to the redhead, and anger was clear in his voice.

Axel lifted Roxas bridal style, "You guys come over when Tifa get's the food packed."

"Yeah go, before Cloud rewires your jeep." Riku smirked, he had experienced the angry blonde doing it to his car.

"Shit." Axel half sprinted out of there. He caught Cloud trying to get the locked door open. "Hey just a sec, and I'll get you keys." Axel shifted Roxas' position so he could dig in his pockets. After a minute or so he tossed his keys to Cloud, who caught them and then opened the doors. He got in and waited for the other two while Axel put Roxas in the back. Axel made sure Roxas was safely buckled in place before climbing up front with Cloud. "Thanks for driving."

"Whatever."

Axel looked at Cloud noticing the pulsing vain on the side of his neck. "Dude calm down. It's not your fault that your drop dead gorgeous." Axel grinned as Cloud turned to look at him. "Well you are, but Roxas is sexier." Axel winked at him.

The tension finally broke when Cloud lightly chuckled, "What I'm to serious for you?"

"Gods no, I just value my life. I'd have two blondes, two silverets, two brunettes, and my own brother after me." Axel laughed nervously, "I don't think I would be as happy with you as I am with Roxas though." He looked back at the sleeping blonde.

"You wouldn't be Reno's brother if you were any different." Cloud laughed this time, having calmed down, he started the jeep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Cloud opened the door to the apartment for Axel. "We'll get him in bed so he can sleep properly."

"Yeah, yeah. Where do you think I'm going?" Axel retorted moving down the hallway. He shut the bedroom door behind him, laying Roxas on the bed Axel smiled. Roxas looked so happy and peaceful in his sleep. He carefully removed the blazer and shirt from Roxas to make him more comfortable. He took Roxas' belt off as well and left the room.

Cloud was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. "Seph says that Rox has the next two weeks off. He is not to happy to hear that Roxas is so drained. You'd swear Roxas was his brother not mine."

Axel flopped down on the lazy boy. "Yeah, he does seem to care a lot about Roxy." Axel looked over at Cloud. "Cloud I'm really worried. I'm scared about how sick he is. He wasn't sleeping at all, and he was hardly eating."

Cloud was watching Axel closely, he didn't like what he was hearing. Roxas had promised he'd take care of himself, this revelation was proof that he didn't know how smart he was. "Axel, Roxas is going to pull through this." Cloud's words weren't just to comfort the redhead but himself as well.

Axel nodded looking down, "I hope your right Cloud." After that the front door opened and Sora bounced in. Riku followed him carrying a fair sized bag.

"It appears you were going to have dessert with your lunch." Riku said at the puzzled look on Axel's face.

"Oh..." Axel got up taking the bag from Riku. He disappeared into the kitchen after that.

"How's Roxas?" Riku asked looking at Cloud.

"Worse then we thought, but sleeping." Cloud answered.

"He isn't going to wake up this time." Sora said barely above a whisper as he sat down beside his older brother. They hadn't noticed that Axel was standing in the kitchen door watching them. His hearing was sharp and he heard what Sora said.

"What do you mean? This time?" He was really worried now, it didn't matter that Cloud had said Roxas would be fine now. Sora was usually hyper all the time, the way he was acting was so very out of character.

Cloud looked up at Axel as he put his arm around Sora trying to calm him. "Roxas is slipping into a coma." He answered softly. Riku saw Axel go pale at hearing Cloud say this. He moved to the redhead's side and when Axel's knees buckled Riku held him against the wall to keep him from falling.

"Axel?" Riku didn't get an answer from the now unconscious friend. "Damn it, he passed out." Cloud untangled himself from Sora and went to help Riku. "Wouldn't think he'd be so heavy as skinny as he is." They put Axel in the lazy boy.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it." Sora whimpered as he hugged himself.

"Babe calm down." Riku sat down with Sora, "You know Roxas. He'll wake up."

"I'm gonna check on Rox." Cloud said disappearing into the bedroom. It was ten minutes later when he came back out. "He says he is just tired, but if what Axel told me is true..." He sighed looking at Axel. "We should have warned him. We should have seen this coming."

"Cloud you said it yourself, the only one to blame for this is Roxas." Riku scolded.

Axel groaned as he started to come to. He blinked looking at the three other males in the room. "What is going on with Roxas?"

"Axel, he didn't want you to know. It's not our place to tell you." Riku was by far the calmest one in the room. "Just stay calm and be there for him. He'll be okay."

Axel growled softly, he wasn't liking being kept in the dark. He muttered incoherently.

"Stop it. Roxas loves you, isn't that what matters." Riku snapped at the cranky redhead.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. Let me think the worse." Axel growled back, shaking his head he got up. "I'm going for a walk." He muttered again as he left the apartment.

"Well that could have gone better..." Sora sighed hugging closer to Riku.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Roxas woke up a few hours later, he was hungry or otherwise he would have stayed in bed. He sat up and stretched with a yawn. Crawling out of bed he heard the TV on in the living room and smiled. Expecting to see Axel lounging on the couch while he watched TV, Roxas didn't bother the grab a shirt. He stopped before really entering the living room where he could now see no Axel. The sight that greeted him was his brothers and their others, along with Cid and Vincent. He counted seven people and none were the one he wanted to talk to. "Where's Axel?" He asked softly causing the whole room to jump.

"We don't know. He didn't take his cell phone." Leon answered shifting uncomfortably under Cloud.

"What do you mean? Why is everyone here?" His eyes went wide as he thought about what was happening. "What did you tell him?!" He shouted at them.

Vincent was the first to react and he moved toward Roxas and grabbed hold of him. "Roxas calm down. Reno and Rude are looking for him." Vincent was looking into Roxas' eyes a softness in his own crimson ones. "They'll be home soon." Roxas relaxed almost immediately, Vincent always seemed to be able to get him to calm like that. "That's better." Vincent smiled softly as he hugged Roxas tightly, Cid chuckled softly in the background.

Cloud jumped again when his pocket started to vibrate and ring. "Ah!" Leon couldn't help the out cry when the blonde's bony hip connected uncomfortably.

"Sorry." Cloud grimaced as he got up pulling out his cell and flipping it open. "Did you find him?"

Reno's voice carried in the silent room. "Hey babe, yeah I got him. Poor thing looks like he's been through hell. Don't think he was payin' attention to where he was goin', yo!"

Leon had grabbed the phone from Cloud though and now was yelling into it. "Call him that again and you won't have a tongue!"

"Oh hey Leon. Didn't know you were there." Came Reno's shaky reply.

"Yeah I am. So just get off your ass and back here." Leon snapped the phone shut. He handed it back to Cloud before pulling the blonde back into his lap. Cloud cried out this time at the suddenness of the move. "Mine." Leon said possessively. There wasn't much that really got a rise out of the brunette unless it had to do with Cloud or Sephiroth.

"Yes, now let him breath, Leon." Sephiroth tapped Leon on the head. Sora would have laughed if not for the situation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Axel was walking into a park when he was tackled by Rude. "Rude don't hurt him." Reno called to his partner. "Man, he looked like shit. I'll go call Cloud." Reno was walking away from the two then.

Rude shook Axel to try and get him back to reality. "Axel don't make me slap you." Rude warned as he raised one hand.

"He is really sick." Axel murmured, letting Rude help him to his feet.

"Roxas is fine." Rude told him, but Axel shook his head.

"They said he was going into a coma." Axel sounded so hollow.

"Look Roxas is fine." Rude snapped, "He still hasn't told you about his parents. He'll be fine."

Axel looked at Rude curiously, "No he hasn't."

Rude was looking past Axel though, to the slightly pale Reno. "Leon answered."Axel looked at his brother's expression and nodded in agreement.

"You need to go home." Reno gulped out motioning to Rude's car. Axel nodded and got in the back as the other two got in the front. They were silent as they drove back.

Axel lead the way into the apartment, he stopped in the doorway seeing eight people in the living room. He was caught off guard when Roxas pulled away from Vincent and ran to him. The force of Roxas hitting him would have sat him on his bottom; however Rude and Reno stopped them from falling. "Hey Roxy." Axel greeted him once he regained his breath.

"Don't leave again." Roxas whispered into Axel's ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." Axel answered him softly.

"Good." Roxas nodded relaxing and pulling away a little. "Are we still going to that dance?" He didn't seem tired to the others, but Roxas knew he still was.

Axel looked at the others in the room, "That's not up to me, I think we're all worried about you."

Roxas glared at him, "I'm fine, really. I was just tired." Axel caught a glimpse of the others shifting around nervously. "I'll be okay to go, please."

Axel looked at Leon, "If the DJ is still willing to do it." Leon sighed but nodded. "Then we can go."

"Yay." Roxas grinned hugging Axel. He could only hope that he wasn't over doing his cover. Axel noticed the others didn't seem as on edge, he didn't like that he still didn't know why they were all here.

"Well then you should all go get ready." Axel commented to the others, "and you should finish getting dressed." He looked down at Roxas.

Roxas blushed as if he just realized he was topless in front of everyone. He pulled away from Axel and went into the bedroom without saying a word. Reno and Rude had slipped out just before that, because Reno was still worried about his continued life. Everyone else left after that, but Cid and Vincent.

"We know how your feeling." Vincent said quietly as he walked up to Axel. "As his guardians we've felt the same way. He'll open up more to you eventually."

"Vince, I'm not sure he knew that." Cid interjected.

"No, I was not aware of that." Axel murmured "I had wondered why you were here."

"Well now you know." Cid said gruffly. "And if you hurt him..."

"Cid." Vincent said warningly, "The boy knows better, he doesn't need to be scared of us as well. I'm sure Cloud has already made that clear."

"Alright, alright let's go. We'll be there tonight." Cid moved past the two of them on his way out.

"He is just worried about Roxy. Apparently your brother forgot to tell either of you that he called. He had to stand there and watch this happen." Vincent sighed, "He'll come around." Vincent nodded and he to left.

Axel went to check on Roxas after they were gone, he frowned when he found the boy sleeping again. He laid down and pulled Roxas to him. I don't know so much about you. Why are they so worried? What happened to you?" He was stroking Roxas' hair as he mussed. He laid there with Roxas for an hour before shaking his lover. "Roxas, you should get up and eat something." He said loud enough for Roxas to hear.

Roxas moaned as he woke up, "But I want sleep."

"I know Love, I know." Axel sat up pulling Roxas with him. "You have to eat, and we're leaving soon. If you still want to go."

Roxas jumped up, he wanted to know why Axel had laughed. "I'm up, I want to go." He got a T-shirt from the closet and pulled it on.

Axel laughed at Roxas he was himself as he moved about getting the shirt. Axel forgot his worry about Roxas as he laughed. Going into the kitchen he got the left over lunch from the fridge. Roxas sat at the table watching Axel. He grinned as he saw the desert placed in front of him. The chocolate would be just what he needed. It wasn't just any chocolate either, it was devil's food cake layered with dark chocolate mouse and frosted with white chocolate ganash. The piece of cake was garnished with milk chocolate shavings. They ate quietly and when they were finished Axel cleaned up. He looked over at Roxas noticing he seemed much more bouncy. "You sure that you want to go?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes!" Roxas exclaimed hyperly, "We go now!"

"Okay, calm down, I'll drive." Axel shook his head, and laughed as Roxas ran out of the apartment. He locked the door as he followed the now hyper blonde. The trip to the hall was filled with laughter and joking around, like before Roxas was working. Save for the fact that Roxas was acting strangely like Sora.

"Alright Love, we're here." Axel parked the jeep but Roxas was out before he could say anything else. "Roxas!" He jumped out of the jeep and chased after the hyper blonde.

Roxas had ran inside the hall but came to a halt just inside the doors. "Axel...What is this?" He murmured as he looked at the two banners on the far wall. The bigger of the two read, 'Happy 2nd Anniversary Roxas and Axel'. The slightly smaller banner under it read 'Will you marry me?' The hall was packed with people, some already dancing, most not noticing that Axel and Roxas had finally arrived.

Axel put his hands on Roxas' shoulders, "This is why I laughed." He whispered into Roxas' ear. "Happy anniversary Roxas. You beat me to it though." Roxas turned his head to look up at Axel, he was smiling broadly. "Whether or not I had left with Reno last night, I was still going to ask you. I love you Roxas, please don't ever leave me." Axel smiled softly as he pulled his own ring box out.

"I won't." Roxas promised, now fully understanding why Axel reacted that way. Axel opened the box to show Roxas the nearly identical ring, the difference being that this one was rose gold. Roxas nodded and smiled as the ring before holding out his hand. The whole room cheered as they watched Axel slip the ring on Roxas. As they kissed Leon cued up the real first song of the night, and it was fitting.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Axel smirked as he remember this was the first song they had danced to.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

Roxas turned in Axel's arms so he was facing him and wrapped his own around Axel's neck.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice _

Axel grinned down at him starting to right where they were. Roxas returned to grin but he could feel his hyperness fading and tiredness coming.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

Roxas sighed softly in a contented way as he rested his head against Axel's chest.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

Roxas closed his eyes happily and let the waves of dreamless sleep cascade over him.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

When the song came to the end Axel stopped moving, he took notice then of how still Roxas was leaning against him. "Rox?" He whispered into his lover's ear. He didn't get a response. He could feel Roxas' arms go slack around his neck. "Roxas!" Axel started to worry when he still got no response. He was suddenly aware that he was holding Roxas up. "ROXAS!" He shouted this time as he held Roxas close to him. Roxas didn't respond and he didn't wake up, even as Vincent ran over to them. It wasn't long as they got him out of there.

* * *

**End Note:**

What just happened?

Why doesn't Axel know about Roxas' past?

What is Roxas trying to hide from Axel?

Why won't anyone else tell Axel?

How did Cid and Vincent get to be Cloud, Sora and Roxas' guardians?

These questions and more answered in Starting Over?

* * *

How long is Roxas gonna be in a coma?

Is Axel going to wait for Roxas?

What will happen when Roxas wakes up?

Will Roxas remember Axel?

Will Roxas remember Roxas?

These questions and more answered in Living a Nightmare!

* * *

**PS:** Hi there everyone, please don't shot me yet. As I said above the prologue for Starting Over has already been posted. So most of those questions have already been answered. Please go there and read that before you decided to linch me. I've had a really bad week so this is what happens. Things are getting better so it's all good. I also have half of the first chapter of Starting Over wrote so Monday you should have that to go with it.


End file.
